1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for electrolytically removing metal deposit from a non-plated surface of a single surface-plated metal strip.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved process for electrolytically removing metal deposit from a non-plated surface of a single surface-plated metal strip while preventing the undesirable stripping of portions of a plating layer on the plated surface of the single surface-plated steel strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a metal strip, for example, a steel strip is single surface-plated with a metal in an electrolytic plating liquid, usually the non-plated surface of the metal strip is undesirably soiled with metal deposits. Although sometimes the metal deposit on the non-plated surface is intentionally produced so that the non-plated surface is protected from electrolytic etching by the electrolytic plating liquid.
Whether undesirably or intentionally produced, the metal deposit must be removed from the non-plated surface of the metal strip by means of an electrolytic treatment.
When the metal deposit is removed by means of an electrolytic treatment, it is found that portions of plated metal layer located at side edge portions of the plated surface of the metal strip are stripped in the form of continuous belts extending along the side edges of the metal strip.
This undesirable stripping of the plated metal layer renders the metal strip useless for commercial purposes.
However, there is, as yet, no effective method for satisfactorily preventing the undesirable stripping of the plated metal layer.